The use of metal pins or other implants to immobilize and support fractured bone sections while they heal, or for permanent use are well known. These implants are particularly useful for fractures of the upper ball joint of the femur. Improvements in this art as directed to relatively straight pins and the technique used therewith is shown and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,232, issued July 1, 1975.
However, while the above patent is useful for the majority of relatively simple femur ball joint breaks, the need for both new implants and the technique to insert the same is required for more complex breaks. As an illustration with certain bone deterioration or fractures the ball joint of the femur may have a break across the heel or angle of the joint. In addition, the weight of the patent can be of such proportion to exert greater downward pressure on the joint and special fracture and without an adequate pin implant prevent healing.
My improvement setforth in the present application covers both a new type of pin implant as well as apparatus and the technique to accomplish bone surgery.